


The Potters

by CertifiedInsomniac, JustSleepy



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual/Aromantic, Author Needs a Break, Author needs to get her shit together, Beware both of us get dark, But we don't know how, Details are sketchy, Good Severus Snape, Good Severus Snape? Idk, HUGE AU, Harry is a shameless flirt but cringes at the idea of kissing, Hogwarts, How Do I Tag, I decided not to stop hahaha, I mean like Snape smiling at students AU, I'm looking at you Dumbledore, Im having to much fun with this, Magic, No Smut, No bashing but certainly not dismissing people's actions, Ok I'll stop now-, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Our first Ao3 fic, Polyamorous relationship, Ships aren't decided, Someone stop me, Swearing, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Nothing, We have no outline for this, We have plans for future years but we kinda need to get there first, Well at least the co-author, Will Add Tags As We Go, dumbledore - Freeform, gayyy, just FYI, slytherin golden trio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedInsomniac/pseuds/CertifiedInsomniac, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSleepy/pseuds/JustSleepy
Summary: Lily should have known. Marry one Marauder, you marry all the Marauders.In a world where Lily and James live, Lily gets fed up with Sirius and Remus acting like they married her as well and jokingly suggests they just take the Potter name. Two weeks and some legal papers later and Lily is now the proud “wife” of Sirius, Remus, and James Potter.No Lily does not have sex with Sirius and Remus. I’m not writing that shit.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 40





	1. Potter Baby on the Way

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the story! I hope you enjoy it! My friend JustSleepy and I came up with it! I hope it’s not to crappy! I except criticism just be nice about it please. I do swear a lot so if you don’t like that (but like this is fanfiction soooooo) then I wouldn’t suggest reading it. I Will Not Do Smut! You want a certain ship just let me know and I’ll take it into consideration! I don’t own Harry Potter obviously.
> 
> Other than that, please enjoy The Potters!
> 
> *IMPORTANT*  
> !!!!!!!!  
> PLEASE BE CAREFUL READING LATER CHAPTERS, AS THE HAVE THE FOLLOWING:  
> -Cursing  
> -Death, mention and shown  
> -Crying  
> -and probably some others that I will add as the story continues.  
> !!!!!!!!  
> ****  
> Hello there, I'm JustSleepy!  
> I am the co-author, and I , in fact, made this idea!  
> I edit the chapters ( like a beta), moderate the comments and have took over the tags. Enjoy! Comment anything you want to see and I'll see if we can do it

Lily was in labor. She had been in labor for awhile, but now she’s like the baby’s coming now labor. James and Remus had run to get Madam Pomfrey, who was delivering the baby, leaving Lily with Sirius. This was mistake number one. Mistake number two. Mistake number two was not checking if Madam Pomfrey was actually at Hogwarts in the hospital wing. Mistake number three was not telling Sirius that the baby was being born at their house in Godrics Hollow and therefore they did not need to pack a hospital bag.   
Sirius panicked. Of course he panicked. His brothers wife is going into labor and he can’t seem to get ahold of James! Who’s idea was it to leave him here!? Why didn’t Moony stay!? Lily was laying on the bed in the hospital gown she had gotten days prior just watching Sirius frantically run back and worth with a smirk on her face. At one point he ran from the living room into the master bathroom holding her favorite lamp, but he didn’t run out with it. No matter. They could deal with that later.   
This went on for about twenty minutes and at this point she could feel the head. Finally she had had it and screamed,  
“Pull yourself together you fucking twat!!” Sirius skids to a stop at the foot of the bed and just stares at her.  
He was practically in tears at this point with a whisk in one hand and a house slipper in the other.  
“BUT I’M NOT READY TO BE A FATHER!!”   
Lily just gives the idiot in front of her a look. Eyebrow raised, lips pursed, eyes scrunched slightly in pain.  
“Sirius. This isn’t your baby.” She told him.  
He looked extremely offended and dropped the objects in both hands.   
“Puh-lease Lily! This is everyone’s baby! You married a Marauder!”   
And like that Lily lost all hope of her child being a mildly well behaved kid.   
James and Remus returned five minutes later with Madam Pomfrey and Lily started to push. Remus dragged Sirius out of the room after his second time fainting. Four hours later the shrill, semi-quiet cry’s of a newborn baby boy rang threw the house. A shaky, tired, crying James entered the living room and with a smile on his face said,  
“Come meet your godson.”  
“Son.” Sirius whispered.  
“It a boy.” Remus said just as quietly.  
They entered the room just as Madam Pomfrey stepped out to give the family some privacy. Lily lay there sweaty, pale, and crying. Cradled in her arms was a tiny baby boy. He had crazy tufts of ebony black hair, slightly tanned skin much like his fathers, and once they got closer they saw the shining emeralds that were his eyes.  
“Remus. Sirius. Meet your godson. Harry James Potter.” And that was the start. The start of their perfect little family. The start of The Potters.


	2. Just Take the Name Already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily jokingly suggests that Sirius and Remus take the Potter name. Well Remus and Sirius take her a bit to seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one! Another one! Another one! I’m inspired and have motivation (I know shocking) so I’m doing another chapter! I hope you enjoy this crap!

Lily was having a good day. Harry slept most of the night, only waking up once or twice. James made her her favorite breakfast. Harry was talking more (his favorite words being Momma and Moony, much to Sirius’s dismay). Harry was starting to stand and take small steps. All in all she was having a very good day. Right now she was watching Harry toddle about on his star themed play mat courtesy of Sirius while she read her current favorite muggle book, A Fault In Our Stars, on the couch. James, Sirius, and Remus has all gone out about two hours earlier for groceries. She was a bit nervous about letting them go alone, but was trying to have faith in them.  
Twenty more minutes and the door is thrown open very unceremoniously by none other than Sirius Orion Black followed by an equally as loud James Fleamont Potter and a grinning Remus John Lupin. All three walked in a line, kissing her on the cheek, and ruffling Harry’s unruly black hair. Harry squealed in delight and reached up for Remus (who didn’t have any bags) to pick him up which Remus happily obliged.  
“Hello Prongslette!” Remus kisses the giggling five month old on the tummy making him giggle even more.  
Lily smiled softly and stood up, kissing her husband on the lips, pecking Remus and Sirius on the cheeks, and taking some of Sirius’s bags.  
“Welcome back boys.” She said as the five strolled into the kitchen.  
“See I told you we could do it Lily-flower.” James remarked with a triumphant smirk.  
She gave him a look and set the bags on the counter.  
“We’ll see.”  
Ten minutes later and Lily was staring at the the man-children with her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face.  
“I told you two gallons of milk. What do you come back with? Eight quarts of milk.”  
“It’s the same thing!!” Sirius’s exclaimed.  
“It is not the same thing!! Why would this make sense!? Two gallons! It was simple instructions!! I had faith in you and you were doing fine and then you get eight quarts of milk instead of two gallons!” She threw her hands up in the air in frustration.  
“We’re sorry we screwed it up Lily.” The three muttered.  
“Yes well next time use your brains. You can become animagi but can’t by milk.” Lily went to put the milk away.  
Harry, who had be playing happily under the dinning room table decided he was done being ignored. He stumbled over to where the adults were standing and reached his hands up. When nobody picked him up he became frustrated.  
“Dadda! Dadoot!!” He cried.  
All four adults stopped and looked at the child.  
“Dad... foot?” Sirius mumbled.  
After a moment of silence Lily snorted and tried to hide her laugh behind her hand. Remus and James following close behind.  
“Honestly at this point you two might as well take the Potter name. We have Dadfoot and Moomy. He sees you guys as parents just as much as James and I.”  
Remus, James, and Sirius looked at each other with the look they get when they get a really crazy idea.

Lily didn’t know what to think when the papers were thrusted to her at the dinner table a week later.  
“You want the four of us to be married officially?” She asked slowly.  
“We thought about what you said and we actually think it’s a good idea. Nothing would really change except they would have the last name Potter and be Harry’s other parents on paper.” James explained.  
Lily was hesitant but when she saw the hopeful look in Sirius’s eyes she couldn’t say no. How could she when she knows how much Sirius hates his family and the Black name. She sighed in defeat.  
“Alright. Let’s get married.” She agreed with a soft smile.  
Sirius whooped in glee and threw himself at her, pulling her into a hug. Remus also stood and hugged her. Both boys pulled something out of their pockets and held them out for Lily.  
Remus’s was a crescent moon with three blue diamonds embedded on it that would fit right under the round diamond ring James had given her. Sirius’s would go a over it, his being another crescent moon but his had black diamonds rather blue like Remus’s.  
She slipped them on with a smile.  
“Perfect fit.” She said as she held up her right hand for them to see.  
“We’ll need to find Harry a knew godfather seeing as Sirius is now his Dadfoot.” James remarked as he stood to join the hug.  
Lily looked at him and he knew exactly what she meant. They held eye contact for a couple seconds before he sighed in defeat.  
“Alright. We can ask Snape.” He agreed.  
Sirius made a noice that sounded remarkably like a squawk but was quickly turned to a yelp when Remus elbowed him in the gut.  
“I think it’s time to turn over a new leaf with Severus. We’re adults. We all need to get over this school yard rivalry.” Remus said.  
“You’re right.” Sirius muttered in defeat.  
Lily smiled and kissed the two on the cheek. 

A week later, the four sat in the court room with Severus Snape holding Harry standing a bit behind them.  
“I now pronounce you husbands and wife. You may kiss your bride.” The man announced.  
James dove in and kissed Lily full on the lips while Sirius kissed her cheek and Remus kissed her knuckles on her left hand.  
Severus clapped with a soft smile and Harry squealed and clapped as best he could, despite him not really knowing why.  
“How’s it feel to be a Potter, boys?” Lily questioned.  
“Feels fantastic!” His dog like grin spread wide across her face.  
“I can agree with that!” Remus also has a smile spread from ear to ear.  
James swung his arms around both his husbands shoulders.  
“Welcome to the family!” He exclaimed.  
He kissed both men on the cheek leaving everyone in the room in laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was better than the first chapter! I know it still sucks, but it’s something! 
> 
> Until next time!


	3. Casualties of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War takes lives and the Potters were becoming very familiar with the feeling of sorrow and loss. They were so tired of fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. Another chapter. I did another one. I’m in the mood to write about death and sadness so buckle up buttercups because here’s so terribly written grief.

!TW!  
-Death mentioned  
-Crying/grieving  
If sensitive to death or crying, please read cautiously.

-February 14th, 1981-

The Potter household in Godrics Hallow was quiet. The cat had gonna and hid in the nursery. The owl was out hunting. The baby was fast asleep in his bassinet. The wife and her husbands sat in the living room, silent and mourning. Early in the morning, 2:47am to be exact, of February 14th, 1981 the family received a patronus informing them that a dear friend of theirs had been killed just an hour earlier. Marlene McKinnon was dead. Her family was dead. The sun hadn’t even begun to rise on her favorite day of the year. Valentines Day was supposed to be a day to celebrate love. Instead this day would be one the family remembered as the day they lost Marlene.  
Lily had run out of tears to shed for her friend. Her best friend. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her cheeks were streaked with dried salty liquid. Her nose was red and raw from tissues. She hadn’t even changed out of her pajamas and hadn’t even thought of brushing her hair. Marlene was gone and she wasn't coming back. Ever.  
James sat next to his wife. Unshed tears glossed his eyes for his close friend and teammate. Marlene McKinnon. Star seeker, far better than James ever was. Her laughter was contagious. Her smile was too. She was competitive and full of fire. The fire had gone out to soon.  
Sirius was blank. His face. His mind. All he could feel was sorrow. Marlene never liked Sirius. She thought he was annoying and obnoxious, but they never hated each other. Playful banter and snide remarks filled the halls when they passed by in the hallways. He would miss it. He would miss her.  
Remus was tired. So, so tired of death and sorrow and pain. Marlene was his friend. He remembered the late nights he spent braiding her dirty blonde hair. He remembered the Hogsmeade trips that they spent curled up in the common room because neither of them could get a date. Those days they spent eating chocolate in their pajamas and trading books. He couldn’t believe she was gone. But she was. She was gone and he couldn’t stand it.

-April 26th, 1981-

Lily didn’t want to cry anymore. She was so tired of crying but here she was. Crying once again at the dimly lit kitchen counter. Mary McDonald was dead. Lily had lost two of her closest friends in less than a year. Who was next? Dorcas? Molly? Alice?  
Lily was so tired of crying. She was tired of loss, but war held casualties. War took lives and she was scared to find out who was next.

-May 7th, 1981-

It was Dorcas. Dorcas Meadows was gone too. She was a florist. How was that fair? She didn’t want any part in this war. She just wanted a peaceful life. She tried so hard to run away, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t leave her friends. She never hurt a fly. She hated confrontation. She didn’t want to fight. She must have been so scared. Lily couldn’t get the image of a terrified, sobbing Dorcas out of her head. She didn't sleep that night.

Fabian. Gideon. They died fighting. They wouldn’t have gone out any other way. Poor Molly had lost them and she didn’t even get to say goodbye.

Regulus was gone. Sirius broke down right there in the living room. He clutched the messily scrolled letter to his chest as he cried. No, that’s not the right word. He sobbed and scream and pleaded. He pleaded for his baby brother to come back. 

Severus Snape didn’t think he would ever have been ready to here that his godson may have to die for a war he should never have to be a part of. He was a baby. Only a year old. Severus Snape was ready to tell his best friend, his sister, that her son may have to die for a war he should have to fight in. Severus Snape wasn’t ready for the day he knew would be coming. He wasn’t ready for Lord Voldemort to go after his family. He wasn’t ready, but in the end none of them were ready. They were still just kids. How is this fair? 

War takes lives. So many have been taken to soon and nobody got the chance to probably mourn before another was taken. They were kids, barely out of school. They weren’t ready. They didn’t want to fight, but they didn’t get a choice. Even the few neutral family's where quickly taking sides. None of them were prepared to die, but they were so tired of fighting in the never ending battle with the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s short. I know. I’m sorry. Please don’t be to mean about it. I know it’s bad. I hope you enjoyed.  
> Until next time.  
> -CertifiedInsomniac


	4. The Baby in the Wardrobe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus find a little girl in the wardrobe of one of his old classmates homes. Sirius suggests something to Lily and she agrees for the safety of her family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be a bit strange. Also two in one day!? I must be crazy. Anyways I had this idea. It’s weird. Hate it. Love it. I don’t really care. Enjoy the chapter.

!!TW!!  
-Death  
-K*lling  
!!!!  
If sensitive to these, please skip the chapter or read cautiously. If you skip, please ask me in the comments for a quick overview of the chapter.

It’s strange, the things you remember when you watch someone get killed. Severus didn’t always remember the entire event in itself. Often he only remembered the noise. The screaming. The sound of the body hitting the floor. Sobbing. Maniacal laughter.  
Other times he remembered it all in unnerving detail that he can never seem to get out of his head no matter how hard he tried to forget. The look of terror frozen on the victims face for all eternity. The exact shade of red the blood splattered on the floor was. The crazed glint in the killers eyes when they realize the deed was done.  
Severus had witnessed many murders being a Death Eater but none affected him as much as Delilah Bishop. She had been just a year under him at Hogwarts. A Hufflepuff. A muggleborn. She was only twenty years old. She didn’t deserve this.  
This instance was the first time Severus had thought something similar. It was a thought that came to him often. How they didn’t deserve the fate they were dealt. That not why this time was different.  
Lestrange, honestly he couldn’t remember which one, had left him to clean up the mess. That wasn’t abnormal either. He was often left to clean up the body and the blood, not that they always did clean up after.  
While Severus was working on repair broken vases and pictures frames he heard the distinct shrill cry of a child. A baby. He followed the cry’s into a nursery and hidden in the far back of a wardrobe, behind boxes and clothes, was a child. She had pale skin and wide amber eyes, but what threw him off was her deep blue hair. When she saw him it lightened up and her sobs quieted if only slightly.  
Severus didn’t have the heart to leave her. Not when she couldn’t be any older than his own godson. He lifted her up and noticed the small bag beside her with a letter pinned on. He gathered that up as well and exited the home with the child falling asleep in his arms and apparated to the Potters home in Godrics Hollow. 

Her name was Ashton Bishop. That’s all it said. No middle name. No father. Nothing. Just her name. Lily nearly fainted when she saw the small child in his arms. She rushed him inside where James and Sirius were playing with Harry on the sitting room floor and Remus was reading in the couch. All activities stopped when the men saw Severus and the little girl.  
Remus rushed to get up and run to some medical supplies, but Severus stopped him saying she wasn’t injured, just tired and maybe a bit hungry when she wakes up. Lily ushered him to the couch and the Potter family sat around him to listen to his tale.  
“I remember her. She was timid and scared, but kind. I didn’t know she even married.” Lily said when he finished.  
“She didn’t. There was no pictures of a man with her around the house and she had no wedding ring. I can only assume it was a pure blood based of the child’s metamorphic abilities.” Severus replied.  
“Well what are we going to do with her?” Sirius asked.  
Severus was silent for a couple moments before responding.  
“I’m going to keep her.” He said quiet but firmly.  
The answer stunned the occupants of the room.  
“Are you certain, Severus? Are you sure it’s safe?” Remus questioned.  
“I’m sure. I feel like it’s the least I could do for Delilah. Besides I don’t think she’d let me go even if I want to let her go. She seems to have taken a liking to me.” Severus motioned down to the small girl clingy to his cloak.  
She was looking around curiously with wide amber eyes. Her hair had since changed to a vibrant red not so different from Lily’s own.  
“Well then you should probably speak with Albus about helping make it final and legal.” James suggested.  
“I’ll go tomorrow. For now I think I’ll go take her home. We’ve both had a long night.” With a few hugs and a sloppy kiss on the cheek from Harry, Severus left the large house in Godrics Hollow and apparated to his own home in London. 

By the next evening her name was now Ashton Eileen Snape. Severus didn’t really know why he chose to give her his mothers name as a middle name but it felt right in an almost twisted way. He was going to be a better father than his ever was. He knew it was going to be difficult and dangerous, but he couldn’t leave her. Not after the circumstances of him finding her. Ashton would grow up loved. He would make sure of it. His daughter would not be hurt like he was.  
It was weird for him to even think. His daughter. He never thought he’d have children. It want that he didn’t want any, but he never thought he would find a woman he loved enough to have a child with. Fate has an odd way of doing things I guess. He loved Ashton, even though he found her not twenty-four hours before. For the first time he felt like he wouldn’t mess this up. He would be a good father. It’s not like he wouldn’t have help.

Harry was curious about the other child sitting on the play mat in front of him. They just stared at one another. Harry had never met another child. It wasn’t safe for Alice and Frank to bring Neville and the Weasleys were never able to come for the same reason. He silently held out his lion plush.  
“Minnie?” He asked in a cute voice.  
Minnie was what he called his lion after meeting Minerva McGonagall. She was delighted to hear its name.  
Ashton slowly reached out and took the plush. She gave it a good look before changing her hair the same Gryffindor red and her eyes gold. Harry squealed and rushed over to touch her hair. Lily and Severus who had been watching the exchange and both chuckled quietly.  
“It’s good to know they get along.” Lily said.  
“Very. I would hate for the only other child they have contact with be one they don’t like.” Severus responded.  
“It’s good they have someone to play with. Harry seems to be getting lonely.” James remarked as he entered the room with a tray of tea with Sirius close behind.  
Remus was upstairs sleeping for the full moon the night before.  
Sirius sat down beside Lily and turned to her.  
“Tiger Lily. James, Remus, and I had an idea. We wanted to speak with you about it before making any final decisions for obvious reasons.” He told her.  
Lily sat up a bit straighter and set her tea down on the coffee table.  
“What kinda of idea?” She ask hesitantly.  
“Remus and I would like to blood adopt Harry.” Sirius said.  
“A blood adoption?” She questioned quietly.  
“Magical children share a special bond with their parents. It’s how you know when Harry is in distress or hurt. We thought it would be a good idea for Harry to share that bond with Sirius and I encase you aren’t close enough to help. It would mean he shares out DNA as well as yours and James’. The only real change would be slight physical features. Remus was worried Harry would have a chance of becoming a werewolf but after a bit of research we discovered that that outcome was not possible.” Sirius explain.  
Lily seemed to sit and contemplate the idea for a few minutes before giving her answer. She knew a bit about blood adoptions. It wouldn’t hurt Harry and wasn't as hard to preform as you would think.  
“Alright.” She almost whispered.  
“Alright?” James asked.  
“Alright." She confirmed. "Let’s do it tonight so he has tonight and tomorrow to rest.” /> Sirius kissed her knuckles on her left hand.  
“Thank you.” He whispered.  
“If it makes you feel better about his safety.” She responded.

Dusk came, leaving Harry laying on the coffee table because it was all they had on hand. On each corner sat a small bowl of a specific potion. Each one had the blood of one of the parents mixed in, runes connecting each of the bowls. And so it began. The four parents chanted the spell and the runes lit up. Harry began to float slightly off the table. Ever so slightly his features changed. It was small things that changed. His hair, while still messy as ever, became curled like Sirius’s. His eye shape changed to be rounder like Remus’s rather than almond shaped like Lily’s. His eyes now held flecks of coffee brown and silver in them. They would most likely notice other physical features as he grew but for now that was it.  
He fell slowly down back onto the coffee table and immediately passed out from magical exhaustion. Remus nearly followed, do to his already tired state but made it to the couch before falling into a deep sleep. Lily took Harry to his bassinet in the nursery before entering the master bedroom where Remus was passed out in the center of the king bed. She crawled in next to him and James climbed in beside her while Sirius was on Remus’s other side. They all cuddled close to together, and that’s how they fell asleep. Nobody woke up until well after noon the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it was weird. As I said hate it if you want. I really don’t care. I hope you enjoyed.  
> Until next time.  
> -CertifiedInsomniac


	5. The Pale Man’s Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s dead. They’re as good as gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow. I actually sat down and wrote something. Aren’t you proud of me. Enjoy the chapter. It was fun to write.

!!!!!!  
PLEASE BE CAREFUL READING, AS THIS CHAPTER HAS THE FOLLOWING:  
-Cursing  
-Death, mention and shown  
-Crying  
!!!!

-October 31st, 1981. Early morning-

The house was silent aside from Sirius’s soft snores in the master bedroom and the rhythmic ticking of the ancient grandfather cloak in the sitting room. The sun had just barely begun to rise, painting the sky in vibrant shades of orange and pink. A light breeze shook the trees and birds had begun to awaken and sing their morning songs.  
Remus was the first one to rise, like every morning. He would quietly maneuver his way out from his place beside Lily in the center of their giant bed. He would slip on his fuzzy grey slippers and pad his way to the kitchen where would start preparing breakfast. That morning it was pumpkin shaped pancakes he had dyed orange and added whipped cream faces to.  
After he set food at the table he would put on a pot of coffee before making his way down the hall where Harry sat quietly playing with his many plushes in his bassinet. Remus and Harry would venture back to the master bedroom where he would let Harry wake the other three still sleeping.  
That morning was no exception. It wasn’t an out of the ordinary day. The family would dress up that night and go trick or treating with Ashton and Severus. Later the adults would check the candy for razors, nails, badly rapped or suspicious cand while the the toddlers would play on the play mat. That’s exactly what they did.  
Sirius was dressed as Hades, Remus was dressed as Poseidon, James was Zeus, and Lily was Hera (though reluctantly). Finally, Harry was Apollo. Severus and Ashton were over a bit later, Severus dressed as Hermes (only because Sirius drew the Hades popsicles stick) and Ashton as Artemis.  
Trick or treating went fine and they were home checking candy and playing with colorful bubbles (courtesy of Sirius who had been banded from candy duty). It was relaxing, a break, so to speak. A very much needed break that wouldn’t last. It was Remus who first noticed something was off.  
The wind was picking up outside and thunder cracked despite no rain. It was so dark he almost glanced over the tall silhouette of a hooded figure sweeping towards their house.  
“Lily!!” He hissed to his wife beside him, keeping his eyes training on the figure.  
She looked up him curiously but her expression changed quickly when she saw his face. It was pale and locked on something outside. She looked outside just in time to she the figure cross quickly through the soft glow of their neighbors porch light.  
“Severus! Take the kids and hide in the basement. If worst comes to worst get them to Hogwarts!” She instructed quietly.  
The room because serious real quick. Severus was quick to scoop up his daughter and godson and make a dash for the basement. The had hidden the door behind one of the many paintings in the house. They had planned for this. Dumbledore had planned for this. They were ready. Nobody was going to die tonight. 

-About three months prior- 

The group of adults sat in Dumbledore’s office at Hogwarts. Minerva had take Harry to see Hagrid, leaving the Potters, Severus and Dumbledore to discuss a course of action to take.  
“You’re certain Severus?” Albus asked the young man sat in front of him.  
“Positive.” He responded.  
His voice was shaken- scared. The night before had been.... rough to put it lightly. All the information he had retained was a lot to take in. He didn’t know how to move forward. All he knew is that he HAD to tell someone. That’s what brought them here.  
“Well it seems we will be going on a horcrux hunt. I can get the ring and the diadem and the cup. Severus you will need to get the snake and the diary. But where is the necklace?” Dumbledore wondered aloud.  
“Grimmauld Place.” Sirius whispered.  
“What?” James asked as he turned to his his husband.  
“The necklace is at Grimmauld Place. Regulus left it with Kretcher.” The mans voice was low.  
“How can you be positive?” Lily asked.  
“It was in his letter. He said “It’s with the creature. Don’t listen do the corpses.” I didn’t know what it meant at first but now i understand. Kretcher has the last one. I’m sure of it.” Sirius explained.  
“We’ll just need a way to destroy them.” Remus said.  
“I believe the Sword of Gryffindor will work for this purpose.” Dumbledore responded.  
“Alright. Let’s hunt some horcrux’s.” James said with a grim, determined face.

-present- 

They destroyed the horcrux’s. It was just him and he was weak. He was desperate. Desperation makes people sloppy and twice as dangerous. They had only one shot. They couldn’t fuck it up. That wasn’t an option.  
Lily went and stood close to the door way in the kitchen. Sirius knelt beside the sofa. James stood in the stair well. Remus stood to the side of that ancient grandfather clock where he couldn’t be seen. James was the most at risk. He was in the open, but he had his wand. He was an Auror. He could hold his own for a mere few seconds.  
The door flew off its hinges. The lights flickered. The thunder cracked loudly outside. So loud the house shook. James stood tall and firm. Wand held at the ready. Eyes cold and full of determination.  
“All alone little Gryffindor?” The pale man cackled.  
His voice sent a sharp shiver down all their spines. It was like gravel and ice, but quiet and raspy, and absolutely dripping with venom.  
His hood fell to reveal the pasty white face, thin dark eyes, black wavy hair, and the sinister grin of The Dark Lord. James wanted to run, but he couldn’t. Just a few seconds. Wait for him to raise his wand, that all that he needed to do.  
James stayed silent. His hand trembled ever so slightly. His knuckles were white, clutching his wand like a lifeline.  
“Scared little lion? You should be.” The pale man raises his wand but Lily was quick.  
She swiveled to stand in the doorway and raised her wand.  
“Expelliarmus !” She yelled.  
She felt the smooth wood in her palm as she caught the off-white wooden wand. Her breath was quick and labored. Her face held no relief. Not yet. It want over yet.  
The pale man screamed in outrage and held out his hand to summon back his wand but Remus stepped in this time.  
“Sectumsempra!!” He exclaimed as he jumped out from his place behind the ancient clock.  
The jet of light shot at the pale mans hand and in moments he reeled back, clutching his bloodied arm to his chest. He cried out in pain a fury.  
Sirius popped out from behind the couch.  
“Petrificus Totalus!” The pale mans whole body locked up.  
James raised his wand to finish it. He had to remember that whatever this was, it was not a man. It was not a human. It was a disgusting shell of a bright boy who crumbled.  
“Avada Kedavra.” He whispered.  
The green light nailed the pale man right on the chest. His eyes widened as life left him.  
The room was silent. Not like the morning where it was peaceful, no. This silence could be cut with a kitchen knife. It was heavy and afraid. Nobody knew what to do. Nobody knew how to react. The four stood in the flickering lights and stared at the pale body. Blood pooled on the floor from the deep gashes on the pale mans arm. It stood out crimson and gleaming against the white pale skin of the man. His eyes were still wide, full of fear, shock, and anger.  
Finally after what felt like centuries Lily let out a heart wrenching sob the echoed through the halls. She fell to her knees and cried. Tears slipped out of Remus’s eyes as he fell back against the wall. Sirius had to grip the couch arm as he slid down to his knees. James stumbled to sit a step of the stairs..  
“He’s dead.” Sirius whispered in near disbelief.  
The light pops of apparition echoed down the street. In stormed three unknown Aurors, Alastair Moody, Albus Dumbledore, and The Minister of Magic.  
They found a sobbing Lily Potter, a frozen James Potter, a hyperventilating Remus Potter, a gapping Sirius Potter, and a dead Lord Voldemort.  
They were there just in time to watch the pale mans body flake away and turn to dust. There wasn’t enough left of him to hold a form. The shell of a man crumbled until ash that outlined a man remained. Few would cry for the death of the pale man, the ones that did could do so in Azkaban where they would rot for the rest of their days. 

-the same night, many miles away-

The sobs of a baby boy echoed around the house, but that was drowned out by maniacal laughter and pained screams. Red light filled the room. By the time aurors finally appeared a blank stare had taken over the man and woman’s colorless faces.  
Fat tears streaked the one year olds face, his parents screaming echoing in his ears. He would never forget the screams of pain. He was quickly swept away to his grandmothers while his parents were taken to waste the rest of their days away in Saint Mungos. 

Nobody knew how to tell Lily that the Longbottoms were as good as gone as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I killed him, but you’re funny if you actually think he’s gone forever. Or is he gone for good? Who know!? I certainly don’t!  
> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Until next time.  
> -CertifiedInsomniac


	6. Petunia Evens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vernon Dursley is a dick. Lily was having none of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo content! Anyways I feel like I should introduce myself a bit more. As JustSleepy has been calling me, I’m Pen and I use She/Her pronouns. It’s a bit strange I know but it’s just a nickname of a nickname if that makes sense. It’s up to JustSleepy if they want to introduce themself if they feel comfortable with it.  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> \------  
> Hello there! JustSleepy here, and I'm sorry that I edited this chapter late. Irl sucks.   
> And if anyone was wondering, I do go by she/them pronouns, but I lean a bit more towards the she pronouns, as I'm not sure if I have already said that.

Severus was..... relieved. That’s the only word to describe how he felt at the moment. So manny emotions swarmed in his heart and his mind, each one feeling so powerful and strong but at the same time they were all blending together and the only way to describe it was pure relief. He didn’t have to pretend anymore. He didn’t have to fight. He got to raise his daughter without a war looming in the air. They were finally safe. And as always, life went on.  
November 1st, 1981. The entire wizarding world celebrated. Owls travels the sky’s in broad day light, Shooting stars in Showers of them flew overhead as laughter of littles filled the air. Wizards and witches dress completely in their robes talked excitedly in the streets. Even muggles couldn’t help but sense the reason celebration in the air.  
Well most muggles. Vernon Dursley was having the strangest most irritating day. It wasn’t anything in particular he was just annoyed. He finally pinpointed the source of his irritation when he exited his office building and made his way across the road for his lunch only to overhear a conversation going on between three or four men and women dressed in brightly colored robes.  
Vernon Dursley hated anything out of the ordinary but before he could say anything a name met his ears.  
“-the Potters-“ He didn’t catch the rest of the conversation and he didn’t stick around to ask about it.  
Vernon Dursley wanted nothing to do with the Potters. They were abnormal. Freaks. But he shouldn’t jump to conclusions. Potter was a fairly common name. Oh who was he kidding. He’s jumped- and he’s landed. It was is sister-in-law and her infuriating husband, he knew it. Somehow he just knew.  
Vernon Dursley’s day only got worse. He entered HIS home just to find HIS wife sitting in the sofa bouncing HIS son on her lap and speaking calmly with the red-headed woman sat in front of her. The wooden handle of his brief case cracked at the sight. How dare SHE be here!  
“Petunia! Why is SHE here!?” He jabbed his purple fat finger and the woman in his sitting room.  
“Vernon Dear! You’re home early!” Petunia nervously exclaimed as she set Dudley down and jumped up to greet him, but he was having none of it.  
“I want to know why a FREAK is in MY home!” He nearly shouted.  
His face was beginning to turn an ugly unnatural shade of purple. Petunia finches back as he raised his voice. Lily was having none of this. How dare he speak to her sister like that!?  
“Vernon I-I asked her to come!! I wan-wanted to speak with her!!” Petunia was near tears at this point, her eyes begging for her husband to understand.  
Vernon stepped toward his wife with his large meaty arm raised, but Lily stepped in first. She stood quickly and Vernons arm was stopped by the glowing blue tendrils from her wand. The larger man cried out in surprise and rage. Lily had a dark look resting on her normally calm face.  
“Don’t EVER touch MY sister.” Her voice was low and full of pure unrivaled malice.  
It wasn’t like when she would get angry back in her school days at the poor soul that happened to piss her off. It wasn’t like when she would playfully bantered with her husbands. Lily Potter was infuriated. Lily Potter had helped kill a man just the night before. She wasn’t scared to do it herself this time.  
Dudley began to cry from his place of the floor, for once having a reason to. Petunia rushed to console him leaving Vernon to an outraged Lily.  
Vernon was a coward. He was shrinking away from the woman but also trying to look taller and stronger. It was a strange mix to see.  
Lily ripped Vernon a new one. She screamed for a solid ten minutes about what a horrid excuse for a human being he was. She ended it with tying him up and taping over his mouth.  
“Tuny.” Lily’s voice had gone quiet, gentle again as she turned to Petunia.  
The rage was gone. Now she just wanted to comfort her crying sister.  
Petunia looked up from her now sleeping son at the nickname. It reminded her of when they were so close as children.  
“Come stay with me and my husbands. We have plenty of room until you can get on your feet. Just please don’t stay with this horrid excuse for a man.” Lily practically begged the older woman.  
The two stared at each other for a long moment.  
“Alright.” Petunia whispered.  
Lily smiled softly and pulled her sister into a hug, maneuvering around her nephew asleep in Petunias arms.  
The two woman walked out of the house hand in hand.  
“It’s quite uncomfortable the first time, but after that it gets easier. Keep a tight grip on Dudley and don’t let go of my arm. Throw up if you need to just not on me.” Lily explained, giving a small grin at her sister. She had desperately hoped that her sister had changed her view of magic, and to Lily's utter surprise, she had.  
Lily slipped her arm around the blondes waist and Petunia grasped her upper right arm tightly. After all, she had never traveled by apparition before.  
The three were off in a pop. When Petunia felt her feet touch solid ground she thrusted a now awake Dudley into Lily’s arms and puked in a near by bush. That was horrible. Lily chuckled beside her which prompted a glare from Petunia.  
“I warned you.” Lily said in her defense, hands coming up into a mock surrender.  
Once Petunia had recovered she took back Dudley, who was looking around curiously at the new surroundings, and Lily led her into a large house that she assumed was hers.  
Petunia felt the urge to run right back out. Sat in the living room was four men and two small children the same age as Dudley. They all looked up as the two woman walked in. They only glanced at Petunia for a second, a sandy haired man giving her a kind smile, before turning to Lily.  
Three of the four men stood up and approached Lily. One Petunia knew to be James Potter kissed her on the lips, the sandy haired one kissed her knuckles on her left hand, and one with long curly back hair kissed her right cheek.  
“Welcome back Lily-Flower.”  
“Hello Lily-Dearest.”  
“Glad you’re back Tiger-Lily.” The three men said in unison, respectively.  
Petunia was past the point of confused.  
“Lily?” She questioned quietly.  
Lily quickly turned to her.  
“Oh! I forgot to tell you! These are my husbands! You’ve met James of course! Then we have Sirius” she pointed to the one with curly black hair “and Remus.” The sandy haired one.  
“Husbands? P-plural?” Petunia asked, not sure how to feel.  
“Yes plural. We are in a very happy polyamorous relationship. They are all my husbands and i am their wife.” Lily was kind but firm in the statement.  
Petunia stared wide eyed but slowly started to nod.  
“Okay.” She breathed out.  
“Okay?” Lily asked with a raised brow.  
“Okay. Okay. Whatever makes you happy.” It was quiet but she said it.  
It would take some getting used to be as long as Lily was happy.  
“Hello Petunia.” Her attention was dragged to a voice she knew very well.  
“Severus?” She asked in surprise.  
She then turned to Lily.  
“Are you married to him to?” She asked hesitantly.  
Lily laughed out loud as Severus blushed at the statement.  
“No, no, no! Severus is Harry’s godfather. He’s a close family friend.” Lily assured her, trying and failing to hide her laughter.  
As Lily turned around to tease Severus, Remus approached Petunia and held out his hand.  
“Remus Potter. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
Petunia grasped his hand and shook it.  
“Petunia Evens. It’s a pleasure to meet you as well.”  
Sirius pushed Remus out of his way and dramatically bowed.  
“The amazing Sirius Potter at your service.”  
Petunia couldn’t help but giggle at this.  
The blonde woman looked down when she felt a pull at her skirt. She was met with the sight of two little children. One with extremely messy curly black hair and emerald eyes with flecks of coffee brown and silver-grey. The other was a little girl with (currently) bright yellow hair and onyx eyes. The boy pointed at Dudley in her arms.  
“Play play?” His voice was adorable.  
She looked at her son who nodded enthusiastically and wiggled out of her arms. The children all stumbled off to the play mat that Dudley was immediately enticed with, watching the movie Galaxies and Shooting Stars, a rare children's movie.  
“Shall we sit then?” Remus suggested.  
Soon enough the adults were sat on the sofa with some tea, chatting while watching their children.  
“The girl is my daughter Ashton.” Severus informed Petunia.  
“I see. Lily didn’t tell me you had married?” She inquired.  
“I didn’t. She’s adopted but I love her all the same.” His face grew a soft, handsome smile.  
“So what do you all do? For a living I mean.” The older woman asked.  
“I’m a mind healer. I work with healing psychiatric patients at St. Mungos. I’ll be going back to work in about two weeks after everything cools down.” Lily said.  
“Sirius and I are aurors. We work in arresting dark wizards and anyone who breaks wizarding law.” James says.  
“Wizard cops?” Petunia question.  
“Wizard cops.” Lily confirmed.  
“I’m a potioneer. I work in the development of new potions as well as making and selling them to hospitals, shops, the ministry, schools, and really anyone who pays.” Severus informed her.  
“As of now I’m just stay at home. I have trouble keeping a job do to a condition I have.” Remus looked mildly disappointed as he said this.  
Sirius threw his arm over his husbands shoulder with a grin, ruffling his hair.  
“I personally think he should be a teacher.”  
“Ya sure Pads. When werewolves fly.” Remus resorted dryly.  
James snorted and had to set down his tea to contain himself.  
The adults looked over when they heard an excited squeal from Dudley who had fallen on his back from laughter. The cause of this laughter was Ashton, who had transformed her nose into a chickens beak.  
Harry was also laughing as she clucked childishly like a chicken. Petunia gasped at the display.  
“She a metamorphmagus. It means she can change her appearance at will whenever she likes. Luckily she’s been good so far and only does her hair, eyes, and occasionally things like this, but with enough exposure to these idiots” he jabbed his thumb at Sirius and James who were sticking their spoons to their noses and cheeks” she’ll be getting into mischief and I’m not excited for it in the slightest.” Severus explained.  
The next topic was if Petunia was going to take up and occupation in the wizarding world with them or get a muggle job. One thing they knew is that she was staying in contact. They had just made up, that wasn’t going to be ruined anytime soon, and the fact that the Mauraders wouldn't let her.  
“You could always work at a shop in Diagon or Hogsmead?” Lily suggested.  
Petunia contemplated it for a few moments.  
“Actually I would like that, but how would I get there?” She asked.  
“You don’t need magic to use the floo. All the magic is in the powder and the fireplace.” James said.  
“We can go in a few days to see if anywhere has an opening. Most places won’t require the use of magic and often hire squibs anyways.” Lily assured her.  
By the next evening Petunia Evens had secured herself a job at Honeydukes in Hogsmead.

Just as Lily had said, everyone was back to work in two weeks. Lily had taken up the care of the Longbottoms, James and Sirius were back on missions, Severus was back to work in his potions lab, Petunia continued to spend her days in the wonderfully smelling magical sweets shop. This left Remus to care for the three children which he was perfectly content with. He was however working on getting a substitute teachers license so he could work whenever he was needed at the primary school down the road.  
Their lives had gotten back into a routine. Vernon had been sent to prison for spousal abuse and Petunia had quickly filed for divorce. Petunia had discovered something quiet shocking one evening of a Sunday.  
She had noticed Remus had been off. It seemed everyone just expected it and worked around his fatigue and sensory issues like it was normal. Even Ashton and Harry had been quieter and had taken to playing peacefully without the accompaniment of Remus. Dudley just followed the other two children and did the same. Remus had taken to napping most of the last two days, only coming down for chocolate and water. Another odd thing she picked up was the Remus avoided sliver like the plague   
One particular night she saw Remus leaning on Sirius as Sirius, Remus, and James made their way out the door in ragged, tattered, beat up clothing. Remus was pale making his never fully healed scars stand out even more than they already did. He looked positively dreadful and ill.  
“Good lord, Lily! Is he okay!?” Petunia asked worriedly.  
She had grown to care for her more mellow, “peaceful” brother-in-law (not that she didn’t care for the others as well) and could not bear to see him so sickly looking.  
“He’ll be alright. It’s just his time of the month.” She said offhandedly, not looking up from her book.  
‘His time of the month? That’s odd.' Petunia thought.  
Then all the sudden she felt like an idiot. One of the only magical beasts she actually knew quite a bit about and it completely slipped over her head. Remus was a werewolf. It was so obvious!  
“He has lycanthropy?” Her voice wax quiet.  
Lily glanced up from her book.  
“He does. He said it was alright for me to tell you seeing as you would find out eventually. It’s not like it’s the hugest secret around the family and a select few close friends.” Lily explained.  
And that’s how Petunia Evens found out her (favorite) brother-in-law was a werewolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All done! Longer chapters are always a treat. I hope you enjoyed!  
> Until next chapter!  
> -Pen


	7. Growing Up Potter (and Snape and Evens)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children are growing up and the time comes for them to board the scarlet red train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I think is a bit rushed. Sorry. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Heyo! JustSleepy here, but you can call me Ro. Sorry that I edited these chapters so late, I have several things due this week for school and due to Thanksgiving break Teachers are giving us lots of homework. How you enjoy!

And all the sudden their lives settled down. No more war, no more hatred between Lily and Petunia, and no more Voldemort. The Potter family all moved back into Potter manor, Petunia and Dudley stayed in the Godrics Hallow house, and Severus took Ashton back to his place in Cokeworth, after deciding that Spinners End was no place for a child. 

Harry was a quiet, but energetic child. He enjoyed going on little adventures in the back garden and be taken new places and seeing new things. He was also very curious- always asking questions and always wanting to learn more. To top it all off, he was extremely mischievous. These all combined make for a very dangerous and rather crazy combination. 

Ashton was a handful. She was louder than her godbrother and always laughing. The little girl loved to laugh, and in turn Harry loved to make her laugh. As she grew older she wanted to make others laugh. She hated that nobody actually knew her really hair color, not even she knew what color her hair and eyes really were, and she would get it moods due to this. She didn’t know if she looked like her mother or father or not. She usually took to the same shade of onyx black that her dads eyes were. 

Dudley grew up kind, but in another world he may have been spoiled and fat and just plain rotten, but not here, no... His days were spent running around Hogsmead village or helping his mother in Honeydukes. He played with his cousins (yes he considered Ashton his cousin,) where as Harry would drag them on his adventures. Despite not being a wizard, which he was okay with, he grew up surrounded by it. He did have a bad habit of chewing Sugar Quills but nobody was really worried because of all the time he spent running around in the woods. 

When time for primary school came around the three children obviously all went to the same one. Harry was a good student but also was the one who would buy a whoopy cushion on his neighbors chair. Ashton didn’t like school as much and was the kind of student who wouldn’t pay attention but ace all the papers and test. Dudley got average grades but would much rather be outside running in the woods and rolling in the grass. 

Severus was always there to pick Ashton up at 3pm and Petunia was sometimes a bit late bit never but never so late that Dudley would have to go to aftercare. Remus was usually the one to pick Harry up which is why the teachers were surprised to meet Sirius. 

It had been a long day and Remus had a job interview that ran a bit longer than expected so Sirius volunteered to pick up their son. You can image the look on the teachers faces when the long black haired, tattooed, leather jacket wearing man rolled up on a motorcycle. They didn’t even let Harry go with them until Petunia showed up and confirmed he was aloud to take Harry, but Harry was rather vocal about it. They thought they’d seen everything until Lily walked in a few weeks later, still in her Saint Mungos cloak (much to her dismay).

Lily had promised Harry she’d take him for ice cream because he got all A’s that month, but she didn’t have time to change. She walked into the school wearing her lime green robe with the Saint Mungos logo embroidered on the left breast, a white pencil skirt, grey blouse, and white heels. The teachers didn’t know what to say. They honestly weren’t surprised when she said she was Harry’s mother. 

The teachers had really given up by the time James came to pick Harry up. So far they had a kind man with scars all over his face (the usual one to pick Harry up), a punk on a motorcycle, and a beautiful badass in strange robes. Out of all of the people to pick Harry up James was the most normal looking. He strolled in in a pair of black jeans, black Jordans, and an old Potter Quidditch jersey. His hair as messy as every and his glasses a bit crooked. They really just let Harry go at this point. 

Harry’s teacher finally decided to ask Remus why so many different people came to pick Harry up.  
“Hmm.." He thought, trying to figure out how exactly to phrase it, not wanting to offend anyone. "Well, we’re all married so he’s my son, but he’s also Sirius’s, Lily’s, and James’s kid. It’s a polymorphous relationship.”.  
The teacher gasped in surprise. That was not what she expected. Remus and Harry left quickly before she could ask any more questions. 

You know how wolves (and by extension werewolves) have pointed ears? Well the Potter family was very surprised when Harry developed long elf-like ears. They were quite long by the time he was nine and Harry loved them. Remus on the other hand felt very guilty that he had affected Harry like that. Lily, along with Sirius and James, had to talk him out of his mild depressive episode. 

Ashton didn’t like that she had to keep her hair a normal color. She had settled on dark brown and shoulder length but she was not happy about it. She didn’t like looking normal, and tried to see if they could go with the 'Its dyed' excuse. Lily and Snape vetoed this suggestment, knowing that the school would never allow it. She felt better that Harry had to wear concealment charms over his ears. 

Dudley was embarrassed to say that once his Aunt Lily taught him to sew he fell in love with it. He loved to sew. By the time he was nine he was quite good at it. He could often be found helping in the dress shop in Hogsmeade if he wasn’t running in the woods or help in Honeydukes. It was what he was good at. It was quite funny to see him really. A measuring tape draped around his neck, sugar quill between his teeth, brows scrunched in concentration, pen behind his ear, leaned over whatever garment he was working at the moment. His mother cherished the extremely colorful dress he made her. It was well made and became her work uniform of sorts.

The dress was extremely colorful. The skirt part is a gradient of the rainbow colors that went all the way around, skater style, and went to her knees. The top portion was a plain white off shoulder top that flowed nicely down to her mid-upper arm. It was completed by a hot pink belt with a hot pink bow with a swirly lollipop in the center. If Petunia was still with Vernon she would have never worn something like it but she was a part of the magical community and got many compliments on her dress in which she proudly told them her son made.

Severus became a teacher at Hogwarts when Ashton was six. While he was the potions professor and head of Slytherin house he was a lot fairer and treated all the houses equally. His classroom was warm and bright and he would often be found teaching in blue jeans and long sleeved t-shirts with his hair tied back at the nape of his neck. He taught with a small smile on his face because while he didn’t particularly enjoy he wasn’t gonna take that out on his students. Severus Snape quickly became a favorite teacher among the students. 

And soon enough the children were old enough for Hogwarts. Dudley wouldn’t be going do to him being a muggle, but that didn’t stop him from being happy for his cousins. Harry was extremely worried about what house he would end up in. It seemed everyone just expected him to end up in Gryffindor like his parents. It was easy to see that Ashton would be in Ravenclaw, but he didn’t know where he’d end up. 

And suddenly September 1st was here and Harry was so nervous he couldn’t barely breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished it! Took me three days but I did it. Hope you enjoyed.  
> Until next chapter.  
> -Pen


	8. Harry and Company's Rather Magical Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little filler chapter while I get my shit together. Hope you enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little filler chapter. Don’t really know where I’m gonna go with it. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Ro here,  
> Again sorry for editing this chapter late, hope you enjoy this side chapter!

Harry will never admit this to his parents, but werewolf genes weren’t the reason his ears were pointed. The story is quite foolish and very very magical, but to this day only himself, Dudley, and Ashton know what really happened. 

Harry was bored which was to be expected seeing as the seven year old had literally nothing to do. He couldn’t ride his broom without an adult around, he had gotten bored of all his book that he’d read ten times each, and his toys just didn’t seem appealing at the moment. Himself, Ash, and Dudley all lay facing up on the floor of Potter Manor when an idea struck Harry. He jumped up and put his hands on his hips. 

“Guys! Let’s go on an adventure!!” He announced. 

Dudley sat up and looked at Harry apprehensively. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” The blonde boy questioned. 

“We won’t go far!” Harry defended himself.

Ashton jumped up and also put her hands on her hips.

“Well I think it’s a great idea!! Onward peasants!!!” And with that suddenly Ash was somehow leading the way. 

The three children marched out of the manor, into the back garden, and stopped once they got to the edge of the woods that lined the back of the property. Dudley rubbed his upper arm nervously. He usually liked the woods and going on adventures but they had specifically been told not to go into the forest. Before he had the chance to run back Harry grabbed his forearm and started to pull him in with him and Ash.

“Stop being such a worrier, Duders!! I’ve seen Dad and Dadfoot go in here loads of times!!” Harry said while they made there way through the bushes and low hanging branches. 

“Ya but they have wands and stuff. We didn’t have anything.”Dudley responded nervously. 

“We’ll be fine!” Ash yelled back from her place a bit ahead of them. 

"And we have this!" Harry held up a very pointy stick. Dudley sighed as Harry dropped the stick to look closer at the different plants.

Aston let a branch go and it came flying back. Harry ducked but it hit Dudley square in the face. He kinda just went down and layed on his back, staring up with an irritated expression.

“Sorry Duders!! I didn’t think you were that clos- Woah what is that!!!”She ran off towards something so naturally Harry shot after her with Dudley close behind after getting off the ground. 

The troublesome trio of seven year olds skidded to a halt in front of what looked like a throne carved into an old, giant, tree trunk. 

“I’m gonna sit on it!” Harry announced as he marched towards it. 

“Sit in it you’ll probably belong to the fae’s.” Ash said as she just watched him approach it. 

“That’s the fae’s problem.” Harry retorted as he plopped his little bum down on the wooden throne. 

“Such bold words. I commend you for you boldness, small mortal.” That was a voice none of them recognized. 

It was at that moment Harry knew, he fucked up. Behind the throne stood a tall woman. Her skin was pale blue, her hair was ebony black, her eyes were the color of murky blue-ish sea water. She had extremely long pointed elf ears and a large pair of nearly transparent wings the same color as her eyes. 

Harry flew off the throne and scampered away. Ashton and Dudley were also backing up with utterly terrified expressions. 

“I knew this was a bad idea. I knew it. I knew it.” Dudley muttered over and over again.

The fae chuckled and approached the children. 

“I do not plan to harm you, young mortals, but I do require a repayment from the young wizard who sat upon my throne.” Harry squeaked in fear at her words.

Without any other warning she held out her hand and Harry was pulled forward and hung suspended in mid air. Ashton screamed and Dudley nearly began crying. Harry was to terrified to do anything but stare at the fae in horror.

A pale blue light enveloped him and when it faded his arms, legs, torso, and face had pale blue swirls on them. It was his skin. The swirls soon faded into his skin and he fell to the ground. When the children looked up the fae was gone and so was the throne. 

The children swore to never go into the forest again. Aston and Dudley had a easy time doing so, but Harry often felt a calling to the forest, and would hear little snipers of conversations, even if he was alone. He was able to resist said calling, the encounter forever plaguing his nightmares.

When Harry became to develop very long elf-like ears only Dudley, Ashton, and Harry knew why and like hell they’d tell. They were to scared of getting in trouble so it was their secret and the ears were the only thing different so they didn’t think it was a big deal. It wasn’t until many years later did they find out how wrong they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Like I said I don’t know what I’m gonna do with it. If you have any suggestions let me know. 
> 
> Until next chapter!  
> -Pen


	9. The Sorting That Changed History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron makes a decision that would change the course of events in the years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long ass chapter that took forever to write. Hope you bitches enjoy my suffering. I work hard on it.
> 
> Ello, Ro here. I am here to tell a little announcement:  
> I'm off Thanksgiving break now, so that means EXAMS! Yayyy...*sarcasm* 
> 
> So yeah, exams are coming up for in 3 weeks. So updates on my part will slow down so I can focus on my studies. Things will pick back up after 2 weeks after Christmas break. (My school is doing a quarantine after Christmas, so I'll be back to online school for 2 weeks.) That's all for now, Enjoy!!

September 1st, a day where young witches and wizards all over Britain and Scotland and Ireland were prepared to board the scarlet train and be on their way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Older students would be excitedly meeting their friends and catching up from the time spent away from each other. Younger students would sadly say goodbye to their parents and siblings in order to enter a strange new world. 

Ashton hurried around her bedroom, collecting any last minute things to stuff in her truck. She skidded to a stop in front of her full length mirror and examined herself in it. She scrunched up her face and her (currently) black hair grew shorter and her face (whether she knew it or not) grew a bit more masculine. She smiled then hurried to place her items in her truck. 

Dudley wouldn’t be going to Hogwarts so he sat on the check-out counter in Honeydukes chewing a sugar quill. He watched his mother and Mr. Honeyduke prepared for the new wave of students that would be coming that year. The sweet shop was always a crowded hot spot. He helped wherever he could but right now he had been told to stay out of the way. 

Harry was a nervous wreck. All his Dad and Dadfoot had been talking about for weeks was how he was gonna make a fine Gryffindor. He didn’t want to disappoint them, but his Mom and Moomy had assured him that they didn’t care as long as he felt he belonged. He still felt it was expected of him to be a Gryffindor. He had packed his truck the night before so he was just sitting on his bed and thinking. 

A knocked at the door drew his attention.

“Come in.” He said quietly, but they obviously heard him because Remus stuck his head in.

“Time to go Prongslette.” He said with a smile. 

Harry sighed.  
“Alright.” He said almost sadly. 

Remus stepped fully into the room and shut the door with a concerned expression. 

“Hey. What’s up kiddo? Shouldn’t you be excited? First day of Hogwarts!” Remus questioned.

“I just don’t want to disappoint them.” He said.

Remus sighed and pulled Harry into a hug.

“You’ll never disappoint us Harry. James and Sirius will get over it. We just want you to bs safe and happy. After that you could be in Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw we don’t care.” Remus assured his son.

Harry nodded into his chest with a little sniff. He thought back to all the red and gold fireworks he had to pull out of his truck that morning that had been planted there by Sirius. They would definitely be very very disappointed and Harry wasn’t ready for it. 

Remus tucked a lock of Harry’s extremely curly and messy black hair behind his very long pointed ears. The older man held the child at arms length and examined him. He was thin despite Lily’s best efforts and average height for his age. His face still had some baby fat, but was obviously gonna be soft like Lily and himself. His eyes were still round like his, bright green, and had speckles of silver grey and coffee brown in them. His long pointed ears peaked out from his extreme curly, messy, long-ish ebony black hair. He was perfectly imperfect. Every little scar on his arms and face from playing in the garden, and the scrunch of his nose when he laughed led to him being perfectly imperfect. 

Remus pulled Harry into one last hug and kissed the top of his head. 

“You’ll be fine, Prongslette and if you need anything Severus will be there and we’re only a letter away.” The older man reminded him. 

“I know, Moomy.” Harry responded. 

The Potters, after picking up Ashton whose father had to go get things prepared for his classes at Hogwarts, soon found their way to Kings Cross Station. Sirius pointed to the bricks between platforms 9 and 10.

“You run straight through it. Don’t stop and don’t be afraid or you won’t make it through.” Sirius added with a mischievous smirk thrown their way. 

Harry and Ashton eyed the bricks wearily. Lily gripped Harry’s shoulder and smiled kindly. Remus did the same for Ashton. Harry and Lily ran forwards first closely followed by Remus and Ashton and Sirius and James soon behind them. 

Harry and Ash looked around in wonder. Everything was so ...alive. Owls swooped over head and cats weaved between the legs of colorfully dressed witches and wizards, young and old. The scarlet red train and all it glory stood tall proud. Biased much, wasn't it? Making the train the very same of Gryffindor red, it even had golden accents. Harry nearly felt sick at looking at it and decided to curse whoever decided the color scheme. 

“We’ll write you twice a week and send you anything you forgot.” Lily said as she knelt of front of her only son. 

“I’ll be alright Mom. It’s just until Christmas then I’ll be home for a few weeks.” Harry assured her. 

A sniff was heard and the mother-son duo looked up to see James almost in tears. Lily rolled her eyes. 

“Your being dramatic James.” She stood up to talk with him. 

While she was distracted Sirius slipped Harry two semi large bags that could fit in his hoodie pocket full of prank supplies and sweets. He winked and held a finger up to his lips, the universal sign for keep quite. 

Remus came and also gave him a bag of galleons, sickles, and knuts. 

“Sweets are the best way to make friends.” Remus whispered and winked. 

The train whistled and the adults looked up from their bickering. Lily kissed Harry’s cheeks and gave him a hug, Sirius ruffled his hair and hugged him, James hugged him longer than the rest and had to be pried off by Lily, and Remus gave him a hug and kissed the top of his head. 

“Have a good year Little Lion!” Sirius yelled as Ashton pulled Harry onto the train. 

And like that Harry’s short lived good mood was gone. The fear churned in his stomach once again as Ash still continued to drag him down the hallway of the train. She pulled him into an empty compartment and pushed him into the seat across from her. 

“I know what you’re thinking.” She said as they both looked out the window where Sirius was shaking Lily by the shoulders while crying for some reason. 

“That obvious huh?” His voice was quiet. 

“Just a bit. They’ll be a bit disappointed but they won’t be mad if you’re not in Gryffindor, Harry. My dads not gonna be mad if I’m not in Slytherin.” She tried to assure him.

“It’s different for you, Ash. We’ve known you’ll be in Ravenclaw since we were little. And Uncle Sev practically lives with a bunch of Gryffindors. My parents expect me to be in Gryffindor, but I just don’t see it happening.” He said sadly. 

Ash sighed and went to say something but the door slid open before she could. 

A boy with a long nose, freckled face, and red hair stuck his head in.

“Can I sit here? I’m kinda tired of trying to find my brothers.” He said. 

“Sure!” Ash chirped. 

The boy slid the rest of his way in and closed the door before sitting beside Ash. 

“I’m Ron by the way. Ron Weasley.” 

“In Ashton Snape and that’s Harry Potter.” She introduced Harry who was kinda spacing out, as usual. 

“Wow really! My brothers have said good things about your dad! Even Fred and George seem to like him! And is he really a Potter!?” Ron asked excitedly.

“Ya he is!! Sorry he’s not all here at the moment. He gets like that sometimes. You get used to it after knowing him for forever.” Ash apologized for her godbrother. 

“It’s alright. My sister can get like that sometimes too.” Ron assured her. 

Harry was a maladaptive dreamer. He took medication for it, it’s an actual issue in his day to day life. He has trouble getting things like homework and chores done without his meds, but he purposefully didn’t take it for the train ride. 

His mind traveled to the forest. This was a common place for his dreams to wander, the forest behind Potter Manor. He hadn’t been there in person since that day when the fae did something to him. He never did know what she did beside his ears.

In the forest he was chasing a stag. A snow white, giant stag with enormous white antlers and pale blue eyes. It was beautiful. He reached out to touch it but before he could someone grabbed his arm and suddenly he was on the compartment floor. 

He looked up at Ash, who was laughing hysterically. He glared at her and hoisted himself back into his seat.

“You’re a bitch.” He said. 

This just made her laugh harder and he heard someone stifle a giggle beside him. He looked and saw a red head with a long nose, tones of freckles, big hands and feet, and blue eyes. Harry sighed and turned to Ash who had finally calmed down. 

“How long was I out?” He asked. 

“About an hour. You were reaching for something so I thought that was the perfect time to tell you the sweets trolley is almost here.” She explained. 

Harry turned to the red head. 

“And who are you?” He asked. 

“I’m Ron. Ron Weasley. What were you reaching for?” Ron asked. 

“Oh! It was a pure white stag. Well to me anyways. I’m a maladaptive daydreamer you see. I usually take meds but I usually don’t on long trips. Gives me something to do.” Harry explained as the trolley rolled up. 

He reached into his dark grey hoodie pocket and pulled out his little bag of wizard money. He dumped a good bit into his hand and held it out. 

“We’ll take the lot.” And Ron’s eyes lit up. 

That made Harry feel good. He didn’t have many friends outside of Ash and Dudley, having been raised on the extremely large Potter property and not liking any of the kids in his class (they were all bullies or gossips), so the idea of having a friend made him very happy. 

That how he found himself gorging in sweets with Ash and Ron. He opened a chocolate frog and bit off its head before pulling out the card. Staring at him was the beautiful face of his mother who got a card after she managed to cure the Longbottoms. Well not so much cure as help them get their minds back. They were still in hospital seeing as it was a fairly new development, but they should be released by the end of the year.

She was wearing her lime green Saint Mungos robe and a sky blue pencil dress with a boat neck line and white heels. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail with strands pulled out to strategically frame her face. She was smiling kindly at the camera and would occasionally wave. This was the first card he had gotten of her. 

The back of the card gave a brief explanation of all her achievements which just made Harry feel bad. He would never live up to all she had done.

“Oh you got Aunt Lily! I don’t have one of her yet!” Ash exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

“Woah really! That cards so new barely anyone has one!” Ron joined in on her excitement. 

Harry smiled softly (very similar to Lily’s might I add) and held the card out to Ron. 

“You can have it. I’m not really a collector of them so it’s not a big deal.” Harry said. 

Ron fumbled out many thank you’s as he carefully slip the card into his pocket. Ash whined in her seat. 

“No fair!! You never give me your cards!!” She exclaimed.

“Bull shit.” Harry hissed. 

Ron cracked up at that. The two strange people sat in front and beside him bantered much like him and his siblings. They really were strange. Harry had curly hair that defies any laws of gravity and extremely long pointed ears. Ash, well he couldn’t really tell if Ash was male or female. They looked like both at the same time if that makes sense. He decided not to ask, but would be careful to just call them Ash as to not offend them. 

Suddenly the compartment door slip open to reveal a girl with large front teeth and extremely frizzy, wild, brown hair that vaguely resembled a bush. She was already dressed in her robes and held herself like she was a bit stuck up, but her eyes showed she was extremely nervous. 

“Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville’s lost one.” She sounded very proper.

“No sorry. I’d be happy to help look though.” It was Harry who spoke up. 

He stood up and dusted off his trousers to remove the remnants of chocolate. She smiled at him and Ron thought for a brief moment that she looked quite pretty, but that thought was quickly brushed away. The two excited the compartment and left Ron with Ash.

“He’s always been like that. He can’t sit still. He probably needed to get out and stretch his legs.” She remarked. 

“I get that.” Ron responded. 

Ash stood up and started to dig through Harry’s carry on bag.

“What are you doing?” Ron asked.

“Looking for his other hoodie. He has the best hoodies.” She grinned gleefully when she found the black hoodie.

All of Harry’s hoodies had charms on them that made them impossibly soft and always the temperature you preferred at the moment. They also smelled like gunpowder, vanilla, roses, and campfires. That’s just what Harry smelled like. Ash loved it. Honestly everyone loved his hoodies. Dudley stole them. Lily stole them. Petunia stole them. Harry just smelled good and nobody could explain it. 

They sat in near silence for the next twenty minutes until Harry burst back in, robes on, and grinning wildly. That wasn’t uncommon. Harry had two resting faces depending on his mood. One was his resting bitch face. Like he was about to fuck your shit up if you even looked at him to long. That face was for when he was in a bad or irritated or sour mood which honestly wasn’t often, but when he was his face was dark and terrifying. Even Lily flinched when she saw it. The other resting face was a crooked grin that made him look like he was up to no good. That was the normal resting face even if he was just doing his chores or l de-gnome-ing the garden. 

“When did you get your robes?” Ash asked as she glanced up at his carry on bag.

“Mom shrunk them for me so I could carry them in my pocket.” He responded and plopped down next to Ron. 

“So what house are you guys wanting to get into?” Ron asked. 

He instantly knew it was the wrong question. The area became very tense. Harry went ridged and Ash found the seam hoodie she was wearing very interesting.

“Err never mind. Not like it matters much anyways.” Ron tried to brush his question off.

“No no it’s fine. It’s just a bit of a tense subject.” Harry smiled at the red head but it didn’t reach his eyes. 

“Oh. O...kay...” Ron responded, unsure of how to go about this. 

Ash and Ron changed and soon the train came to a halt at Hogsmead station. Hagrid was not hard to miss. His booming voices and large frame made him easy to spot even in the dark. Once they got close enough Harry was immediately tackled to the ground by Hagrid’s giant dog, Fang. 

Ron and the rest of the nervous first years cried out, but they quickly stopped once they heard the black haired boys laughter. Fangs was licking his face and Harry was giggling hysterically and tried to push the heavy dog off. Ash just rolled her eyes with a grin and helped Hagrid pull the dog off. 

Harry was disheveled and his bangs stuck straight up in the air from the dogs saliva, but Harry had a large goofy grin on his face. Fang and Harry always had gotten along well. 

“Four to a boat!!” Hagrid yelled out as he pulled Fang into a boat with him. 

Harry, Ron, Ash, and a heavy set boy with dirty blonde hair all climbed into a boat together. Harry will never forget his first time seeing the grand castle of Hogwarts. He had dreamed of it all his life but now he really got to see it and it felt surreal. 

The large group of students clambered out of the boats and started the short trek to the castle where they were met with the sight of a stern looking woman with black hair pulled back in a tight bun, rectangular glasses resting in the tip of her nose, wearing emerald green robes, and a black witches hat. This woman was Minerva McGonagall. 

She explained the houses and left the children to straighten themselves out before the sorting. Harry was trying to do so, but the snobby voice of a boy he had only heard of from his godfather interrupted his thoughts.

“Is it true? A Potter has come to Hogwarts?” The blonde boy with a thin sharp face stopped in front of him. 

The boy wrinkled his nose at the sight of Harry’s hair and ears. It had Harry blushing and shrinking back in embarrassed. He pulled the hood of his robe up to cover them. 

“You must know that some wizard family’s are better than others. You’ll want to be associating with the right sort. I can help you there. Names Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.” He held out his hand, but withdrew it when he heard Ron snort at his name. 

“Think my names funny do you!? No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasley.” Malfoy sneered.

Harry pushed Draco back with a dark look.

“For someone who calls themself “the right sort” you seem like a real ass to me.” Harry nearly growled. 

For a moment his eyes seemed to glow under the shadow of his hood. Draco coward back and shuffled away uncomfortably. Harry huffed and crossed his arms. Ron swore he heard him muttering under his breath in French (which he had learned at an early age). Ron didn’t know much French but he heard Harry call Malfoy a few choices name and a rather rude suggestion of where he could shove his wand. 

Ashton snorted and a few others snickered around them. McGonagall came back before anyone could comment and led them into the Great Hall. Harry’s heart pounded in his throat. The hat sang its song and Ron mumbled something about his brothers being liars. 

Names began to be called and the sorting began. 

“Ashton Snape.” Ash took a deep breath and walked slowly up the steps.

Students whispered about the girl who was the daughter of a favorite teacher (said teacher staring at his daughter fondly). After a few moments the hat seemed to make a decision.

“RAVENCLAW!”

Neither Harry nor Severus were surprised as Ash changed her hair bronze with blue underneath and skipped down to her new house table. 

A few more names went by.

“Hermione Granger.” 

This one took longer before coming to a decision.

“SLYTHERIN!” 

She didn’t seem to put out as she walked calmly to her house table. The applause was minimal but polite.

Draco Malfoy was a Sytherin to absolutely no ones surprise and then it came. 

“Harry Potter.” 

Harry went white and rigidly made his way to the stool and the old hat was placed on his head.

“Interesting. Very interesting.” He jumped slightly at the voice that spoke in his head.

“Very brave and loyal. Witty. Very witty and creative. Ambitious and cunning. Very resourceful. Driven by a purpose to prove yourself. I know just where to put you.”

Harry held his breath. 

“SLYTHERIN!” 

He knew it. He knew he would be an utter disappointment. Severus smiled and clapped but he knew that James and Sirius Potter may not take this news very well and Harry seemed to know that as well. 

Ron saw the look of nearly fear and the crushed look in his new friends eyes and his face flooded with determination. Percy saw the look and sighed. He mumbled about having to write their mother. The twins saw it and shared identical looks like they knew shit was about to go down.

Two more names and the moment of truth came. 

“Ronald Weasley.”

Ron took a deep breath and marched up to the stool. The hat rim covered his eyes and nearly three minutes past. Ron had crossed and uncrossed his arms many times, but the whole hall saw his grin before the hat spoke its truth. 

“SLYTHERIN!”

Nobody clapped but soon Percy’s polite clap echoed through the hall. The twins followed much more enthusiastically and whistled their encouragement. Ron stood and plopped down right next to a stunned Harry. 

A Weasley in Slytherin was unheard of but Ron had always wanted to stick out and now his is and he was pretty damn pleased with himself. Both boys were dreading tomorrow mornings post.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will the parents react? What will the Weasleys do? Find out on the next episode of Pen’s pain and suffering! Anyways hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Until next chapter  
> -Pen
> 
> *I will mention that Pen is also making me suffer by not tell me the plans for a later chapter.   
> ~Ro

**Author's Note:**

> I’m terrible at writing on a schedule so chapters will be up when I feel like it which may be three in one day or be three months apart and even I can’t be sure. Just bare with me. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, THAT GOES TO JK ROWLING. We are doing this for fun, and make no profit.


End file.
